


Экспериментум гомосекус

by mara333



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Scientists, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mara333/pseuds/mara333
Summary: Джеи-ботаны верс





	Экспериментум гомосекус

*1*

\- Дженсен, ты знаешь про секс? - спросил Джаред на третьем часу обсуждения интегральной функции.  
\- Секс? что-то знакомое... - Дженсен поскреб висок. - Это, случайно, не большой экологический проект Розембаума?  
\- Нет, это... э-э... скорее проект по продолжению рода.  
\- О! - глубокомысленно изрек Дженсен и покраснел. - Этот секс.  
\- Хотя я думал не совсем о продолжении рода, а скорее... об эксперименте?  
\- Да? - Дженсен повернулся к нему и поправил очки.  
\- Да. Что-то вроде "гомосексуальный акт как экзистенциальный опыт".  
\- Занятно, - сказал, Дженсен и потер веки под очками, пряча взгляд.  
\- Ну, и я... кхм... предлагаю тебе поучаствовать.  
Дженсен уставился на него в немом удивлении.  
\- Мне?  
\- А ты против? - Джаред сел, чувствуя слабость в коленях.  
\- Нет, я... нет.  
\- Тогда...  
\- Хочешь первым в душ? - спросил Дженсен, забывая, что это он у Джаред в гостях.  
\- Нет, иди ты.  
Когда Джаред вышел из ванной, Дженсен стоял посреди комнаты румяный не то после недавнего душа, не то от смущения.  
\- Ну, как будем определять, кто займет активную позицию? - спросил Дженсен, теребя пояс махрового халата.  
Джаред на миг задумался.  
\- По размеру?  
\- Занятный способ, - хмыкнул Дженсен и распахнул халат.  
Джаред скинул обернутое вокруг бедер полотенце. Они с минуту переводили взгляды с одного возбужденного члена на другой, и Дженсен уже спокойным тоном спросил:  
\- В какой позе тебе будет удобнее?  
Джаред вздохнул, вынул из тумбочки смазку и презервативы и устроился на кровати лицом в подушку. Послышался шорох ткани, матрас прогнулся под весом еще одного человека, и все замерло. Джаред приподнялся на локтях и прислушался. Сзади сопели, но, кажется, больше ничего не происходило.  
\- Дженсен?  
\- Да... я... Да, сейчас.  
За спиной что-то щелкнуло, и в анус Джареда ввентился прохладный от смазки палец. Мужчина вздрогнул, и палец тут же исчез.  
\- Больно?  
\- Нет, продолжай.  
Палец вернулся, пошарил по гладким стенкам, ткнулся куда-то, и Джаред вздрогнул еще раз - от удовольствия.  
\- Что?  
\- П-продолжай, - Джаред сглотнул.  
Дженсен растягивал его методично, и Джаред подумал: если Дженсен и с подопытным мышами такой, то грызуны умирают просто от старости, а не от испытываемого препарата.  
\- Дженсен, думаю, уже можно.  
\- Да, конечно.  
Джаред спрятал лицо в подушку, позади зашуршали, в анус ткнулось горячее, и все снова замерло. Джаред повел бедрами, пытаясь насадиться, но давление исчезло, и Дженсен тихо сказал:  
\- Нужно выбрать такую амплитуду движения, чтобы при каждом восходящем и нисходящем движении задевать искомую точку...  
\- Да вставь ты уже! - не удержался Джаред.  
И Дженсен вставил. Джареда силой движения вжало в подушку, заглушая стон, а Дженсен шлепнул по его заду мошонкой и двинулся назад. Амплитуда была что надо, и уже на втором движении Джаред застонал, подаваясь назад. Кажется, Дженсен и сам вошел во вкус, его движения становились все энергичнее, чаще, он в очередной раз дернул Джареда на себя, и тот с протяжным стоном кончил, позволяя Дженсену сделать еще пару глубоких толчков и упасть ему на спину. Колени не выдержали, и Джаред завалился на бок вместе с прилипшим к спине Дженсеном. Тот лениво пошевелился, вынимая член, и пробормотал совсем рядом с ухом Джареда.  
\- Полагаю, опыт удался. Но для верности результатов, необходимо выработать алгоритм и повторить опыт необходимое количество раз.  
Джаред согласно буркнул и тут же уснул.

*2* Игры разума

Дженсен никогда не понимал смысла игры «камень-ножницы-бумага». Нет, конечно, ему было ясно, что проигравший будет отдуваться за всех, но вот секрет бумаги, которая могла накрыть камень и победить, но не могла с тем же успехом накрыть ножницы, от него ускользал. Поэтому они с Джаредом сразу договорились, что все должно быть предельно достоверно, ведь наука не терпит логических ошибок.  
\- Пробирки-образцы породы–серная кислота, - бормотал Дженсен, ритмично тряся кулаком и пытаясь угадать, что же выбросит соперник.  
\- Подожди, - сказал вдруг Джаред, и его руки замерла в воздухе, словно он тянул вверх карточку с правильным ответом. – У нас только два дела: помыть пробирки и разобрать образцы породы, почему варианта три?  
\- Для сохранения элемента неожиданности. По теории вероятности, если варианта два, то какое-либо задание должно выпасть тебе или мне, а в случае с тремя вариантами остается элемент неизвестности.  
\- Хм, - сказал Джаред, и они снова ритмично затрясли кулаками.  
Спустя секунду на середине движения, нахмурившись, остановился Дженсен.  
\- А ведь ты прав. Если третий вариант включен в игру, он должен быть подкреплен определенным действием, иначе будет выпадать из логического ряда.  
\- Вот! – радостно воскликнул Джаред. – Я же чувствовал, что что-то не так. Нужно что-то, приближенное по значению к первым двум.  
Дженсен потер кулаком подбородок, Джаред, так же не разжимая ладони, потер лоб у границы роста волос.  
\- Что-то такое же бессмысленное, но без чего не обойтись… - задумчиво бормотал Дженсен.  
\- Улыбнуться Алисии! – с горящим взглядом предложил Джаред.  
\- Но ведь тогда она весь день будет делать странные вещи с воротничком халата и облизывать губы, - скривился Дженсен.  
\- Да, но если ей кто-нибудь не улыбнется с утра, она путает задания. В прошлый раз мне пришлось три часа ждать своей очереди у хромотографа, хотя я был записан на утро!  
\- Да. – Кивнул Дженсен. – Подходит. Значит, «Пробирки – образцы породы - Алисия»?  
Джаред значительно кивнул, и они снова затрясли кулаками.

*3*: Первая встреча

\- Прошу прощения! – Дженсен судорожным движением поправил очки, мазнув согнутым указательным пальцем по носу. – Вы сравниваете проблемы здоровья… нет, выживания человечества с какими-то камнями?!  
\- Выживания? – Джаред в запале взъерошил волосы, чувствуя, что у него от волнения начинает потеть даже голова. – Да на средства, которые вы тратите на мышей, которые, уверен, у вас не очень-то выживают, можно было…  
\- Господа! Господа! Прошу, успокойтесь, - мужчина за широким письменным столом покачал ладонями, и спорщики, повинуясь этим движениям, сели. – Речь идет о не очень большой сумме, но, учитывая вашу ситуацию…  
Мужчина с пониманием посмотрел на Дженсена, и тот показательно вздернул подбородок. Но, когда тот, не меняя выражения лица, перевел взгляд на Джареда, оба ученых с недоумением уставились на хозяина кабинета.  
\- Я предлагаю вам разделить финансирование. Конечно, придется написать совместный отчет, но в остальном вы будете совершенно независимы друг от друга.  
Дженсен повернул голову и встретился взглядом с Джаредом.  
\- Только деньги, ничего больше? – спросил он с прищуром.  
\- Абсолютно, - ответил Джаред, оттягивая подол жилета.  
\- Согласен.


End file.
